


Got Milk?

by Once_upon_a_parker



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cows, M/M, Milking, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_upon_a_parker/pseuds/Once_upon_a_parker
Summary: Yi and Yone are cows and Yasuo is their farmer. That's it. That's the summary.
Relationships: Yasuo & Yone (League of Legends), Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends), Yasuo/Yi/Yone, Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends), Yone/Master Yi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38





	Got Milk?

**Author's Note:**

> My friends wanted me to write this, so here we are. I apologize in advance.
> 
> Artwork by wunderphilia on Twitter, give him a follow, he's one of my best friends <3

Ever since Yone came to Yasuo’s farm he found himself unable to shake these dizzying sensations everywhere he goes. His cheeks feel red, the tips of his long ears feel hot, his breathing feels unsteady. Especially when Yasuo comes near. His farmer. His owner. Whenever Yone sees him he can feel his knees go weak, utterly submissive to him. 

Yasuo doesn’t want to satisfy Yone in the way he needs, the idea of having intercourse with a cow is...scandalous, to say the least. Yasuo can see how desperate his little calf is, however, and decides he’ll buy Yone another cow to keep him company, a cow named Yi.

Yi’s hand closes around Yone’s cock, making the young calf cry out. Yi’s hands feel different than his own - bigger, stronger, swallowing up his member in his grip. It feels good, it feels really good. Yi’s face is flushed, excited, completely feverish, and Yone is certain he must have the same expression, if not more flustered.

“Y-Yi, that-”

“I won’t go beyond this,” Yi assures him as he rubs his thumb across Yone’s slit. “You were just so needy.”

“Y-Yasuo doesn’t want me like that,” Yone whines, arching his back and pushing himself further into Yi’s hand. “He doesn’t want to be with his cow.”

Yi tsks and begins moving his hand quicker, forcing Yone quickly to climax. “I’m sure we can change his mind. I..I want him too.” 

“You think we can convince him?” Yone manages the question out before he cums, spilling his milk all over Yi’s hand, hot climax that makes him cry out in pleasure.

“I’m sure,” Yi replies. He lets Yone push between his legs, watching the calf take his cock into his mouth. “A-Ah, just like that…”

Yone suckles on the tip, lapping up the precum that seeps out and eagerly taking as much of Yi’s member as he can down his throat. He’s too horny to do anything else, the thick scent of heat and cum is heavy in his nostrils, driving him over the edge.

Yi tugs on Yone’s tail as he stifles his moans, the boy’s mouth is so hot, so tight around his throbbing cock. Yes, he wants Yasuo just as bad. He wants Yasuo to milk him and Yone in tandem, pleasure them, take care of all their needs. Certainly, the two cows can touch and tease one another, but they both want one thing - Yasuo.

The next morning when Yasuo arrives to feed them the two are waiting eagerly. Yone approaches first, just as they discussed, and urges Yasuo to sit so that they can show him something.

“Please, Yasuo, it’ll take just a second…”

Yasuo hesitates, but he takes a seat, his cheeks somewhat pink. Yi approaches once he’s sitting, and he and Yone sit on their knees before him, submitting themselves to him.

“Yasuo, please, we need you…” Yone’s face is flushed red, feverish, desperate. Yi’s is the same, he’s never felt more like an animal in heat before.

“We’ll be good,” Yi adds, licking his lips. Yasuo’s eyes are wide and he swallows audibly, aroused by their neediness. They’re his cows, he’s their owner. He knows that, and yet..

They’re so sexy…

“Suck my cock then,” he commands, and they eagerly obey, reaching forward and unzipping and pulling out his member into the cool air before their shining eyes. Is he really doing this? He feels hypnotized as he watches them lean forward, taking turns licking it, pausing to kiss one another while Yi jerks him off before the two return to the task at hand. They both have long hair and floppy ears and those cute little horns...and their mouths feel so good…

“Fuck,” Yasuo manages, his heart pounding against his ribs. “Both of you bend over with your asses in the air.”

Yi and Yone obey, getting on the ground and arching their backs and it’s too much, Yasuo leans forward presses his wet tip against Yone’s ass, watching the calf moan and protest at his size. With his free hand he begins fingering Yi while he thrusts Yone to the ground, the boy crying out in pleasure. They’re both practically swallowing him whole, their bodies as trembling with need and desire. Yasuo moves to Yi and begins thrusting into him, groaning as he adjusts to the tightness. What has he come to? It feels too good to think about it now.

“How do you like that?” He manages, watching the two just take it before him. “How do you like getting fucked by your farmer?”

“Milk me, Yasuo!” Yone cries out, his fingers digging into the ground as he desperately tries to anchor himself. “P-Please, I need you-”

“Y-You feel so good-” Yi says, his long hair sticking to his face. “Y-You’re so big Yasuo…”

“You both are such filthy animals,” Yasuo says, but he’s close to climaxing despite it. “Who wants my cum, hm?”

Both turn quickly and open their mouths to him, sticking out their tongues. The sight itself pushes Yasuo right over the edge and he strokes himself as he cums into their mouths, moving his hips to make sure they both get a taste. 

Maybe getting into the cow business was a good idea after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
